


a toast to karin

by lmm091107



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Corpse Bride, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28023762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmm091107/pseuds/lmm091107
Summary: oneshot of karin at the sasusaku weddingvery sad:(
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 9
Kudos: 10





	a toast to karin

The lights glittered prettily in the night sky, lighting up the beautiful space before her. White silk and fairy lights were draped from the trees and poles of the tent they were in. Sakura's dress had been gorgeous too, a long lacey classic dress. Her flowers were amazing too, they were a shade of pinkish purple that somehow highlighted her and Sasuke. 

Although if it was her making the decisions she would have gone for water lilies, they were Sasuke's favorite. And she would've gone for a more low-key thing, she knew Sasuke didn't like crowds. And she would've given him a black ring, because it reminded him of his father. 

But it wasn't her making the decisions and so her thoughts didn't matter. No matter how she would've done it, it wouldn't have been her. She needed to realize that it wasn't her in the dress, it wasn't her getting the vows, it wasn't her getting the ring. 

It was a beautiful ring too. 

Soon, a clanking on champagne glasses erupted from the head of the table. Sasuke and Sakura stood up, smiling and glowing with happiness.

"Thank you all for coming, it really means a lot to me. Before we eat, Naruto and a few others wanted to give some toasts so here we are!" Sakura said, holding a glass of champagne with a beautiful ring on her finger. 

"Alright I wanted to give a toast to teme and Sakura-chan, i'm happy that they've both settled down and began to live their lives. So let's all give a toast to them!" Naruto shouted from his seat beside Sasuke. 

"Naruto that sucked." She heard Sai mutter to him.

"I wanted to give a toast to someone very special." Suigetsu started, taking a deep breath before raising his glass even higher.

"A toast to Karin! Always the bridesmaid, but never the bride." She froze at his words, tears beginning to form in her eyes. Everyone looked at him shocked, not paying attention to the girl who was running away. 

His words made her heart hurt, it wasn't like she didn't know. 

She knew. 

She knew that he was married to someone else. 

She knew that Sasuke truly loved Sakura. 

She knew that she had never even stood a chance. 

She knew that she would never get to be happy.

"Hey Karin, i'm sorry about Suigetsu. I'm sure he didn't mean anything by it!" 

She knew that voice too.

It was the reason that she was sobbing in a forest, the reason the love of her life wouldn't love her back. 

"You know, I hate you." She began, finally letting out her true feelings towards Sakura.

"It's not fair that you got him. You only liked him because he was cute and cool. You didn't start truly loving him until after a long time. I loved him from the beginning, I don't even know if he remembers. It was during the Chunnin exams, my teammates had just been killed. I had no chance against the bear that was about to attack me, I was defenseless and weak. But that's when he came in, he saved me. He killed the bear, He killed Orochimaru. He saved me."

Sakura just stood there frozen, much like she had been before.


End file.
